


Hope

by szarabasjka



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 04:36:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10734252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szarabasjka/pseuds/szarabasjka
Summary: Fill to thisPROMPTMeg is pregnant with Castiel's baby (not sure what a half demon half angel baby would be called species wise.) Meg and Castiel could not be happier about starting their family together.Bonus points for Castiel being very (possibly overly) protective of Meg.Extra bonus points for Castiel touching her belly, and talking to their baby.Super extra bonus points for Meg, who is normally sarcastic and thorny showing her caring or maternal side, at least to Cas, or when she is alone. She doesn't want anyone else knowing she is actually loving towards her unborn baby.





	1. Chapter 1

***  
Dean and Sam were having dinner when the knock on the door of the bunker put them on alert, who could be there?

Dean had a glock on his right hand and an angel’s blade on his left. Sam had ruby’s knife and his own gun at reach. When the oldest Winchester pulled the door open the sight surprised him to no end.

“Hello Dean.” the small brunette greeted with a smile on her face and a small bag on her hand. “I need your help.” She sneezed; her clothes were soaked with rain and boots covered in mud.  
***

Sam was painting the sigil at the door where they scratched the paint for Meg to walk into the bunker while Dean was leading her downstairs to the main room.

“How did you found us?” asked the oldest Winchester. 

“I didn’t, whatever is growing inside my vessel did.” She turned and Dean could see the little bump. “Castiel left me a little something to remember him.”

“Son of a bitch!” Sam turned at them and was left speechless.

“Geez, stop, I can’t deal with your idiocy right now boys.” She tried to be herself but something else was gnawing at her, shame? Despair? Whatever it was, maybe the little bastard, her eyes filled with tears

Dean noticed it and tried to be the closest to normal possible. “Okay, Meg, this is our place,” he raised his hands to the sides and then asked her to take off her wet Jacket, “this is the bathroom take of your wet clothes, there are towels I’ll give you something warm for you to put on, sorry we don’t really have girly clothes here.”

Dean left the demon alone. On his way to the bedrooms Sam joined him.

“You believe her?”

“I don’t know Sammy, but we do know Cas had sex with that other chick, right? I’ll bet nobody gave him the condom talk in heaven.”

Sam smiled. “Not sure what a half demon half angel baby would be called species wise.”

Dean snorted. “I don’t know, I don’t know if I want to find out. I wasn’t aware that demon vessels were functional enough to procreate.” Dean turned holding a bathrobe from a closet. “I don’t know if she can carry the baby to term.”

“What are we going to do then?”

“I’ll phone Cas, ask him to come here and… I guess we’ll protect Mrs. Winterborn until they decide what to do.”

Sam gave Meg the robe and carried her clothes to the laundry room. She followed quietly.

“You okay?” Sam asked when she sat down.

“Oh yeah, the little larvae is forcing me to be all human again, I am sleepy, I haven’t been tired in 400 years Sam. This is sickening.”

Sam didn’t commented, only drove her to the main room again where Meg curled herself on a couch near the heater. By the time Sam was ready to talk to her she was asleep.  
***

Dean was calling Castiel but he didn't know what to say.

“Hello Dean.” Castiel had a smile on his face when he answered the phone.

“Hey Cas, how are you?”

“I’m well, I found a family of demons and they are not a problem anymore.”

“Good, good buddy, because we kinda have a problem that needs your attention right now.”

Castiel frowned, lips flat and still. “Is Sam in danger?”

“No, NO! Something else… Meg is here at the bunker, and she needs to talk to you.”

Castiel blinked. “Is she okay? Is she safe?”

“Yes, but I mean it Cas, you need to get here ASAP.”

So Castiel took his Cadillac and drove a day and a night to see them.  
***

Meg was as caustic and sarcastic as usual, but she did something they have never seen her doing. She woke up and asked for a glass of water, and after Dean led her to a bedroom she asked for something to eat.

“Does a demon even eat?” Sam asked intrigued when Dean sat a plate of pancakes in front of her.

“Nope, this is one of the many disgusting weakening things this stupid vessel is forcing me to do.” 

Sam looked at his older brother before asking what other things. Meg opened the bag she had with her and took a pink fluffy toy, a pacifier and knitted booties. 

“Those are very cute.” Dean had a goofy sweet smile on his face while he was checking the booties, Meg rolled her eyes and took the item to place it back in the bag, sighing she took her glass of milk. “I only need Castiel’s help and I’ll get rid of this parasite.”

Dean sat in front of her, serious and raising one eyebrow. “That’s your baby you’re talking about.”

“Did I want to be a mom Genius?”

Dean snickered and turned his eyes away. “I guess many would have called you a demon for saying that.”

“Awww, Dean, you’re breaking my heart.” She took the maple syrup and almost emptied the entire bottle on her plate before she took a bite. “hmmm!” her face showed surprise and joy when she took a bite of her food. “One day you’ll make a girl very happy, just cook for her and she might ignore the fact that you’re useless for anything other than murder.”

By dusk Castiel was leaving his car inside the bunker, Sam was there to greet him.

“Hey Cas.” Sam hugged his friend and led him to the main room where Dean and Meg were.

“We’ll give you two some privacy.” Dean got up and pretty much ran out followed by Sammy. “Whatever you need, holler out.”

“You cowards.” Meg called at the Winchesters retreat.

“Meg, you don’t seem to be yourself.” Castiel tilted his head with a confused expression.

“No, I’m not, Clarence, I’m not myself, and something is growing inside of me.”  
***

Castiel was sitting in front of Meg, Dean and Sam heard nothing for too long and went looking for them.

“you don’t get it Clarence, this is not something I want, this is not something I care at all, I’m not here for a family and your name, I don’t need you or the Winchesters protecting me, I want you to take it off of me.”

“This little one is alive and can understand you.” Her hands moved to her tummy for a second.

“And I don’t care!!” she got up. “Trust me there’s no conscience to consult in this case, I just want you to get rid of it.” She raised her head, like snakes do when they sense something and her head turned to the door where Dean and Sam were standing. “Great!” she said angry. “More people trying to convince me to keep this… this thing!”

“I’m not saying anything.” Dean raised his hands. “For what we know you could have a new kind of monster there.”

“Is not.” Castiel added. “That baby is healthy, and her soul is old and…”

“SHUT UP!” Meg snarled moving to him, one hand up to slap the angel. “What if it were you? What if whatever was in you were messing up with your vessel too?”

“She’s not messing up your vessel, I don’t think there’s enough left of the girl for it to take control of her body.”

“Really?” Meg walked straight to Castiel’s angel blade bringing it to her stomach, but her other arm stopped and no matter how hard she tried, her own hand kept the blade away from her bump.

“Stop.” Castiel ordered strong, he reached for his blade and observed as Meg looked devastated. Cas put a hand on Meg’s lower abdomen, exactly over the baby. “you’re safe little one, I’ll care for you.”

“I lost my soul so long ago, Clarence, I just want to go back to be myself.”

“This could be your chance of something else. I’ve been living like a human, since my grace…” 

Meg rolled her eyes. “UGH! Save me the sob story, I don’t want to be a fucking human, what am I supposed to do? Settle down? Maybe start a diner like the girl I took once did?” and moving. “is not even her first time! She had like six abortions! Why is she taking care of this one?” she closed her eyes and sighed. 

Castiel let her go and Meg moved to a chair. “I don’t think so… I’m not gonna act like human again, humans are helpless.”

“Why not? Being human isn’t so terrible. I could be there; I could take care of you.”

“Not again…” Meg held her head tired.

“We could help.” Offered Sam, you could stay here for a while, until you’re ready to…”

“Shut up Sammy.” Meg was smiling. “From all here you’re the one who never had kids, shut up.” She got up. “I’m going to bed, and Dean better make a decent breakfast in the morning.”  
***

Meg got up when the sun was already up, she felt tired, and done with all this, but the nausea had her up, she ran to the bathroom, Castiel was there with her in seconds. “you’ll be fine.”

“No I won’t.” she kept heaving “not until you take this thing out of me.” before getting up pushing Castiel away and rinsing her mouth walked straight to the kitchen.

The smell of scrambled eggs and ham turned her stomach once more.

“You okay?” Dean asked, she just nodded.

“Some days are better than others.” Meg walked aimlessly around for a couple minutes before fixing her gaze on the alcohol cabinet near the wall and poured at least a half glass of whiskey, she went back to the table where Dean could see her, he poured some milk on a glass and orange juice in another while she tried hard to take a sip of her drink. She tried and tried but the glass stopped inches away from her face. 

“Damn it!” she finally accepted defeat and sat the glass on the table pushing it away from her. “Why is this happening to me?”

“Heck I know.” He pushed the glasses in front of her while Sam entered through the door greeting them with a cheerful good morning, Meg half turned to see him sweaty and smiling. 

“What is wrong with you?” she asked grumpy before turning to hold the orange juice glass.

Sam was looking from the demon to his brother. “What?” Dean shrugged and made a face to show he had no idea before offering him some coffee. The smell of it filled the kitchen and without explanation Meg got up and ran out pushing Sam out of the way.

She got to the utility room near the kitchen where luckily a sink was; she hurled once more, her stomach spasming violently. Castiel once more was right behind her, followed closely by Dean.

“Great, let’s all stare at me while I lose the small dignity left.”

Castiel reached for her shoulder but Meg shook it off leaving him behind.

“I think you have to be firm, Cas, she needs you even if she doesn’t accept it.”

Castiel sighed squared his shoulders and followed Meg.

She was once more holding her stomach with one hand and her mouth with the other, her back against a wall. “Let me help.” Castiel commanded and moved closer.

“I don’t need someone holding my hair Clarence.” She snapped.

Castiel moved closer and put a hand on her shoulder. Meg raised her eyes and saw clear blue pupils staring at her, to her very core, as if reading her deepest secrets. “I can help.” He touched her forehead and the nausea left. 

For a couple seconds Meg stood there looking at Cas eyes, until it hit her, the nausea and the pain were gone.

“And can’t you repeat that trick with the whole thing?” Castiel let out a long sigh. 

“Do you really want this to be over?”

Meg smiled. “Like nothing else in this world.”

“I thought we could actually make it, as a normal couple.”

“Clarence, that’s very sweet, but we’re natural enemies.”

“So were Cleopatra and Marc Anthony.”

Meg snickered. “No, they weren’t…”

“Who was there? They hated each other at first.” Meg smiled.

“I can see that little house, all our crap in there, a crying baby and you all ready to play house… I‘d be out with someone else of course. I’m not the maternal, wife-y kind.”

Castiel got close. “I think you’d be a great mother.”  
***

Meg and Cas shared a room in the bunker while they figured out what to do, after several days of pushing, Castiel caved and tried to use his remaining grace to deal with the pregnancy, but the vessel didn’t allowed it.

“What you mean with the vessel don’t want to? It’s my body and I say take it out!” shouted Meg. “Take this parasite out!”

“Nope.” Dean was sitting next to Castiel. “Technically you’re a parasite inside the body who likes the other parasite.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Oh and you know about parasites, don’t you Dean? what about babies? Are you an expert too?” she snarled. “Because you had to tend to a baby once? Because you were forced to raise Sammy?”

“Yes, I had a baby once.”

“Changing Sammy’s diapers don’t count.”

“I wasn’t talking about Sam.”

“No kidding! Let’s review this team record related to kids, you.” She pointed a finger to Castiel. “Took a vessel who had a baby girl, she’s now a mental patient because she can’t forget a guy who entered her body when she was 9.” Castiel blinked upset. “What about the mommies? If we follow history, I’d end up nailed on a ceiling with my ass on fire! Or like the other; chased across the continent by a hoard of angels. or worst, my own kind.”

“It’s different.” Castiel Promised. “We’ll protect you.”

“They don’t even trust me!” the boys tried hard to look innocent.

“I trust you.” Said Castiel.

“Look” Sam stepped in. “maybe we can find a way, a spell or something.”

“Finally we’re making sense!” Meg cried.

“It is her choice after all; if she want a baby or not.”

“Do it fast so I don’t have to deal with this anymore.”

“You shouldn’t be that eager to go back to the heartless bitch you were.” Dean snapped

“Yes I want to, and the first thing I’ll do is to eat your heart Dean.” 

“Shut up Meg.” Sam barked.

“Enough! Don’t bother her.” Thunderous as the powerful being he was Castiel stood in the middle of the room.

“What do you know about babies Sam?” the youngest Winchester tried to speak but nothing came out of his mouth. “Right…”

“What you know about babies Meg? The only babies around you might have been the ones your bosses were having for breakfast.”

“Dean!” Castiel almost growled, moving protective near to Meg.

“What does an angel or a demon know about raising a baby? We don’t even know what will come out of her Cas? For all we know we could have to kill it before it hurts someone else.”

“it’s my baby you’re talking about!” Castiel roared.

“Man, I know how it is, okay? But maybe the best is to keep Meg here until the baby arrives and then if the creature is human send ‘em into foster care.”

“I can’t.” Castiel confessed.

“I can, I’m not gonna keep the leech with me once its born.” 

“I hear you, it’s for the best.” Dean finished.

“I guess that’s the Winchester way. After all daddy left you two, right? Why would anyone care for useless babies slowing you down?”

Sam moved hurt.

“You even did the same with your daughter, huh?” Castiel faced Dean.

“She wasn’t human.” 

“Not like we had a choice.” Sam intervened 

“Of course you hadn’t, and you killed the poor bitch, at least you got rid of the little problem.”

***

Meg continued being herself, snarky and acid during the next six weeks, with every change in her body she gets more and more frustrated, and to the boys and Cas she had all the right in the world to be pissed.

“What about James? Or Jamie, if it’s a girl.” Dean let out, it wasn’t the first conversation about the baby they had while dinner.

“Now this.” She said throwing her fork on the plate.

“What?” Castiel was staring at her. “Are you okay?”

“It moved!”

Dean and Sam both recoiled with faces of disgust. “Great! It moves inside of me and you are grossed out.” She rolled her eyes.

“Can I do something for you?”

“Nothing, I just want to ignore its there for a while.”

She heard them on her way out, “you shouldn’t be talking about names Dean that’s stupid.”

“We can’t take after her and call it leech, you know?”

Castiel put an end. “Just leave her alone.”

“We have to give it a name Cas, what if something happens? What if something is looking for a demon slash angel baby?”

“Then I’ll smite whoever it is.”

Meg went to her bedroom, locked the door and sat on the bed, her hand moved to caress her stomach. “Hope, you’ll be Hope.” She whispered, it was not the vessel, it was never the vessel. 

“That’s a pretty name for a girl, and you’ll be tough and pretty and you’ll kick ass.” She said, while holding a little shirt with the word HOPE embroided on it, nobody knew the name of her vessel. “And you heard? Daddy will take care of you, and I’ll look after you too sweetie, I’ll do anything, even freeze hell to protect you.”

The end.


End file.
